Кэппи
Кэппи (англ. '''Cappy')'' — повторяющийся враг из серии игр Kirby. Первоначально он кажется скачущим грибом, но если Кирби попытается его засосать, то шляпка гриба будет засосана, раскрывая истинную форму Кэппи, напоминающую скульптуру ханивы. Кирби может затем выплюнуть шляпку обратно в Кэппи, победив его. Если Кирби уже имеет какую-либо копируемую способность, он может легко его победить с одного удара. Кэппи не даёт копируемой способности при засасывании. Кэппи также появляются в аниме Kirby: Right Back at Ya! в больших количествах. Они являются дружелюбными жителями, и у них есть собственная деревня. Внешний вид Кэппи первоначально напоминают прыгающие грибы. У них есть шляпка, которая служит в некотором роде щитом, который позволяет им не оказаться сразу же затянутым в рот Кирби. Шляпка напоминает шляпку мухомора и имеет красный цвет и белые точки (однако иногда они имеют розовый оттенок). Под шляпкой у них есть лицо с овальными глазами и ртом. У них также есть затупленные руки. В играх Kirby's Dream Land Кэппи впервые появляются в первом уровне игры — Green Greens, где они в основном просто скачут вокруг, занимаясь своим делом. Их обычно можно встретить носящими грибные шляпки. Когда они носят шляпки, Кирби должен засосать шляпки, чтобы убрать их. Это раскроет истинное лицо Кэппи, после чего их можно устранить засосанной шляпкой. Другой быстрый метод победы над ними — это выпуск пучка воздуха, когда они по-прежнему носят свои шляпки. Некоторые Кэппи просто трясутся на месте и никуда не движутся. Их Кирби может засосать вместе с шляпкой, если он пытается их съесть. Иногда Кэппи появляются без шляпок, что делает их даже слабее, чем Уоддл Ди, но они появляются в группах по двое, компенсируя этот недостаток. В Экстра Игре, заменой Кэппи являются Блопперы. Kirby's Adventure и Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Кэппи ведут себя так же, как и в Kirby's Dream Land. В этих играх Кэппи никогда не появляются без шляпок. Kirby's Pinball Land Трое Кэппи появляются в самой верхней части этапа Whispy Woods Land. Кирби должен сбить каждого дважды — один раз, чтобы уничтожить шляпку, а другой раз, чтобы победить его. Если Кэппи потеряет свою шляпку, он подождёт несколько секунд перед тем, как получит новую. Когда все три Кэппи будут уничтожены, предмет за Сэром Слиппи изменится на чёрную Варп Звезду, которая доставит Кирби к боссу, если тот столкнётся с ней. Однако если он будет слишком долго ждать, то Варп Звезда исчезнет, а Кирби придётся снова уничтожить Кэппи. Удар по Кэппи с шляпкой даст игроку 600 очков, а удар по Кэппи без шляпки даст 1200 очков. Kirby's Dream Land 2 Кэппи в этой игре ведут себя так же, как и в Kirby's Dream Land. Kirby's Block Ball Небольшой Кэппи появляется в Этапе 1 в Зоне Стрельбы по Мишеням. После того, как Кирби ударит его четыре раза, появится Варп Звезда, которая перенесёт игрока в комнату с боссом-Кэппи. Босс стоит посередине экрана, иногда подскакивая в левому или правому краям, чтобы задеть боковую ракетку (что уменьшит её). Как только Кирби нанесёт ему шесть единиц урона, его шляпка взорвётся, после чего вокруг него появятся четыре Кэппи поменьше. Они медленно движутся по экрану, кружась вокруг босса. Два удара устранят маленьких Кэппи, а шесть ударов устранят Кэппи-босса. Kirby Super Star и Kirby Super Star Ultra Кэппи ведут себя так же, как и в Kirby's Dream Land, но у них появилась новая техника: они подбросят свои шляпки в воздух, чтобы задеть Кирби в воздухе. В Revenge of the King появляется особый вариант Кэппи под названием Ядовитый Мэш, который сильнее и слегка быстрее обычных Кэппи. Kirby's Dream Land 3 Кэппи в этой игре ведут себя так же, как и в Kirby's Dream Land. Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Кэппи в этой игре появляются без шляпок. Прикосновение к Кэппи не поранит Кирби, но он от него отскочит (то же самое относится и к Шляпникам с Мётлами). В первом этапе Уровня 6, Кэппи прячутся в прыжковых дырах. Через несколько секунд, враг выскочит, запуская Кирби в направление, на которое стрелка дыры указывала. Kirby Air Ride Кэппи иногда скачут посреди гоночного трека. Если Кирби засосёт их, их шляпки слетят. Это испугает их, и они сбегут. Кэппи часто встречаются в треке Sky Sands в режиме Air Ride. Множество Кэппи также появляются в стадионе Kirby Melee, особенно примечательно в Kirby Melee 2, где множество их собирается на вершине уровня. Kirby: Canvas Curse Кэппи появляются в этой игре как враги. Щелчок по ним стилусом заставляет их потерять свои шляпки. Kirby Mass Attack Кэппи появляются в Kirby Brawlball и Strato Patrol EOS. Kirby's Return to Dream Land и Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Кэппи в основном появляются в Cookie Country — первом уровне игры. Они ведут себя так же, как и в Kirby Super Star. Если Кирби уничтожит грибную шляпку Кэппи, тот перестанет прыгать, ощупает свое лицо руками, после чего склонится от грусти, что указывает на то, что Кэппи очень сильно дорожат своими шляпками. Это также позволяет игрокам легче победить или избежать их, т. к. они перестают прыгать. Однако некоторые Кэппи продолжают скакать и без шляпки. thumb|Кэппи выражает досаду. Кэппи также появляются в Новых Этапах Испытаний в Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition. Они появляются в Гонке Маголора 3. Kirby: Triple Deluxe и Kirby: Planet Robobot Кэппи появляются в этой игре и ведут себя так же, как и раньше. В Kirby: Planet Robobot, большинство Кэппи было превращено в киборгов руками Haltmann Works Company. Обычные Кэппи в этой игре очень редки и появляются только в Зоне Проверки Способностей и в секретной комнате восьмого этапа Access Ark. Kirby and the Rainbow Curse Кэппи появляется во вступительной катсцене игры. Его цвета, как и цвета Уоддл Ду и Шляпника с Метлой, были высосаны Клэйсией в начале игры вместе со всеми цветами планеты Поп Звезда. Kirby's Blowout Blast Кэппи появляются в этой игре, где они ведут себя как и раньше, но они не подбрасывают свои шляпки в воздух. Как и в случае с большинством врагов в игре, встречаются увеличенные версии Кэппи, которые могут быть засосаны для Бластерной Пули. Kirby Battle Royale Кэппи появляется как член публики в последнем вагоне поезда в режиме Ore Express. Kirby Star Allies Кэппи появляются в Kirby Star Allies как враги. Они ведут себя так же, как и в Kirby: Triple Deluxe и Kirby: Planet Robobot. Когда Кэппи теряют шляпки, они также выражают досаду, как и в Kirby's Return to Dream Land. В Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Кэппи играют очень важную роль в Kirby: Right Back at Ya! как жители Деревни Кэппи. Однако там они, как ни странно, не имеют шляпок. Они являются союзниками Кирби. Они невольно живут под правлением Короля Дидиди. Кэппи были показаны трусливыми и недоверчивыми по отношению к новым идеям, особенно к тем, что включают в себя монстров или Кирби. Их трусливость делает их лёгкой мишенью для монстров и Короля Дидиди, т. к. они обычно никогда не хотят сделать что-либо о своих проблемах, пока Тифф им не скажет или Демонические Чудища не нападут. В Cappy Town Down, Мета Рыцарь даже сказал, что Кэппи — мирные существа, и что сражение — не их природа. Их отношение к Кирби было показано смешанным. Хотя они в основном иногда наслаждаются его компанией, они часто используют его ради своей личной выгоды. Примеры этого были показаны в эпизодах Tourist Trap, где мэр предлагает Кирби засосать весь мусор, оставленный за собой туристами, и The Meal Moocher, где они полагаются на Кирби, чтобы тот доел их объедки (и большое количество просроченной еды Таггла). В Watermelon Felon, один из трюков Дидиди направил их против Кирби, и только когда Тифф сказала им, сколько раз Кирби их спас, тогда они начали обдумывать свои решения. В Cappy Town Down они опять встали против Кирби, когда он не смог спасти их деревню от разрушения. Им опять указали, что он их спас большое количество раз, но поскольку "он их не спас в этот раз", они были не так вольны простить его на сей раз. Несмотря на это, некоторые эпизоды показывают, что они действительно заботятся о Кирби, как например в Kirby Takes the Cake, где они согласились отпраздновать однолетнюю годовщину прибытия Кирби в Страну Снов. Хотя Кэппи имеют отличительные признаки, такие как чёрные глаза, затупленные руки и плоские основания, другие персонажи, такие как Фанг и Сэр Эбрум также имеют некоторые из этих признаков, и это может предполагать, что их неизвестные расы могут иметь какую-либо связь с ними или просто быть похожими на Кэппи. Деревня Кэппи не является единственным местом проживания Кэппи, поскольку в Curio's Curious Delivery Король Дидиди говорит, что Кэппи "появились" в Стране Снов (предполагая, что они из другой местности), и в комиксах в One Crazy Knight был точно показан персонаж-Кэппи несмотря на то, что комиксы не являются здешними для деревни или, возможно, даже для планеты. В серии игр Super Smash Bros. Трофей Кэппи существует в Super Smash Bros. Brawl и Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Связанные цитаты Интересные факты * Без шляпки, Кэппи сильно напоминает современную интерпретацию куклы ханивы или гироид из Animal Crossing, как и внешне, так и позой. * Кэппи может быть основан на грибе "Amanita muscaria", также известном как мухомор красный. * Лицо Кэппи напоминает маску Скромняги (англ. Shy Guy) из серии игр Super Mario Bros. thumb * В Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, доктор Ябуи имеет диаграмму тела Кэппи, висящую на его офисной стене. Согласно диаграмме, пищеварительная система Кэппи напоминает кишечный тракт с желудком, расположенным где-то посередине. Пищеварительная система начинается во рту, а заканчивается в нижней части. Официальные изображения Cappy1.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Cappy.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KBB_Cappy_artwork.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Cappy2DL3.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Cappy1DL3.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KNiD_Cappy_artwork.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' Кэппи.png|''Kirby Air Ride'' KCC_Cappy_2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Cappy_3.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Orchestra_Cappy.png|Оркестр Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th Twitter (119).jpg|Твиттер Kirby 25th Anniversary K25th Twitter (44).jpg|Твиттер Kirby IllustImage01.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (иллюстрация) Галерея KDL Bronto Burt 2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Shotzo.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KPL_3.png|''Kirby's Pinball Land'' KDL2_Cappy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' Kbb_1-4.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' Kbb_1-5.gif|''Kirby's Block Ball'' EE_Cappy.png|''Kirby Super Star'' RR_Cappy.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT_Cappy.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' NID_Cappy.png|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC_Cappy.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Images-10.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (трофей) SSU_Cappy.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA Brawlball Whispy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) SPE_Cappy.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) KRtDL_Cappy.png|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KDCSE_Smash_Stone.jpg|''Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition'' KTD_Cappy_Scream.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' SSBU_Cappy_trophy.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (трофей) KatRC Broom Hatter.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' KatRC_Cappy_figurine.jpg|''Kirby and the Rainbow Curse'' (фигурка) KPR_Cappy.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' KPR_Cappy_2.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' (киборг) KBlBl_Cappy.jpg|''Kirby's Blowout Blast'' KSA_Cappy.jpg|''Kirby Star Allies'' Спрайты и модели KDL_Cappy_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land'' KA_Cappy_sprite.png|''Kirby's Adventure'' KDL2_Cappy_sprite_2.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' KDL2_Cappy_sprite.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 2'' (Super Game Boy) СпрайтКэппи.png|''Kirby's Block Ball'' CappyKSS.png|''Kirby Super Star'' Cappy.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' KSS_Cappy_sprite.gif|''Kirby Super Star'' (альтернативный окрас) KDL3_Cappy_sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KTnT_Cappy_sprite.png|''Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble'' KNiDL_Cappy_sprite.gif|''Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land'' KCC_Cappy_sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KCC_Cappy_sprite_2.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' Cappy_trophy_2584.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' (трофей) Cappy_Kirby_Super_Star_Ultra.png|''Kirby Super Star Ultra'' KMA_Cappy_sprite.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Kirby Brawlball) KMA_Cappy_sprite_2.png|''Kirby Mass Attack'' (Strato Patrol EOS) Fig_20_cappy.png|''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' (трофей) de:Cozy en:Cappy es:Cappy fr:Cappenois it:Cozy ja:キャピィ zh:凯皮菇 Категория:Враги Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи мужского пола Категория:Кэппи Категория:Враги без способностей Категория:Враги в Kirby's Dream Land Категория:Враги в Kirby's Adventure Категория:Враги в Kirby's Pinball Land Категория:Враги в Kirby's Dream Land 2 Категория:Враги в Kirby's Block Ball Категория:Враги в Kirby Super Star Категория:Враги в Kirby's Dream Land 3 Категория:Враги в Kirby Tilt 'n' Tumble Категория:Враги в Kirby: Nightmare in Dream Land Категория:Враги в Kirby Air Ride Категория:Враги в Kirby: Canvas Curse Категория:Враги в Kirby Super Star Ultra Категория:Враги в Kirby Mass Attack Категория:Враги в Kirby's Return to Dream Land Категория:Враги в Kirby's Dream Collection Special Edition Категория:Враги в Kirby: Triple Deluxe Категория:Враги в Kirby: Planet Robobot Категория:Враги в Kirby's Blowout Blast Категория:Враги в Kirby Star Allies Категория:Боссы Категория:Боссы из Kirby's Block Ball Категория:Персонажи аниме Категория:Союзники из Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Категория:Персонажи серии Super Smash Bros.